The Time Has Come
by dancedance
Summary: It's the final battle. The time has come. A flash of red. We're willing to risk everything for Harry. A flash of green. We will win in the end, even if we aren't here to know how everything turns out.


A flash of red. A flash of green. The light from curses, jinxes, and fires illuminated the battlefield that was currently the grounds of Hogwarts. The Ministry Aurors still weren't here. The Order of the Phoenix was the only thing holding off Voldermort's Death Eaters from us. Harry wanted to rush headfirst into the battle. He would have if it weren't for Ron and myself holding him back. Not with our actions but with our words. I can't tell you what made him stop. I don't know if it was my pleas for his safety and threats to hex him into oblivion or Ron reminding him what he'd be leaving behind. Safety. Us. Ginny. The world.

Was Voldermort even here? He hadn't shown himself if he were. Is this a trap? I wonder to myself but never aloud. I can't put doubts into Harry's head. Not now. Not when we could die in the next few seconds.

I can see the magical creatures of the Dark Forest coming out of their hiding place to watch the scene before them. Attracted to the lights and noise or drawn by the death in the air, I'll never know.

People are dying. I see Tonks fall. Lupin doesn't even see her dead on the ground when Bellatrix strikes him from behind with the ultimate Unforgivable, killing him as well. I want to bury my head in the crook of Ron's neck, but I fight the urge. I have to be strong for Harry. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. Spells are bouncing off Hagrid as he kills the Death Eater who just killed Fang.

Snape appears in the midst of it all. I can feel Harry stir behind me. I put a hand on his arm to still him, to stop him from attacking his former professor. We can't attract attention now. Another Death Eater strikes Fred from behind. He falls into the edge of the lake, dead as well. Ron lets out an anguished sob from beside me. As soon as it happens, the Death Eater is dead. Snape kills him in an instant. There's no time to process what just happened though.

Voldermort's here. All three of us rise and walk out of the shadows. It's now or never. His red eyes never leave Harry once he's spotted us. Ron and myself throw our whole selves in front of Harry and clasp our hands together. We're a shield. We vowed one night to die before we let Voldermort touch Harry again and the evil creature before us must know that. He doesn't understand though. How can you fathom the idea of dying for the people you love if you're incapable of it yourself. He's not even a man. A man has a soul that's whole. This thing has ripped his apart and the fragments are gone. All but one. The one that rests inside Voldermort himself.

"Move out of the way!"

Harry pleads and rages behind us. He wants to get to Voldermort. How he can just forget the plan at the sight of this thing is beyond me. I hear Ron quietly telling him to remember the plan though and I thank the Gods Ron hasn't lost his head yet. Harry shuts up and Voldermort sneers at what he doesn't know.

"Who shall I kill first? The Mudblood or the Blood Traitor?"

I'm scared out of my mind, but I don't flinch at his words or his threats. I can feel Harry concentrating on what he needs to do. The vibration of the mental power he is gathering right now is tremendous.

"I think the Mudblood will be the first. Do you want to die for your friend, Mudblood?"

Ron grips my hand harder. I tighten my grip too trying to tell him how much I love him, will always love him. I want to cry but I'm beyond tears now. The time has come.

"Do you want to kill me? Then do it. Kill me! There are things worse than death!"

I cannot believe the words are mine. I am trying to bait him but my words are true. I am not afraid of death anymore. This is a sacrifice I am willing to make. I can only hope my death isn't in vain, that Harry wins in the end.

"I don't think there is. Don't worry, your friends will join you soon enough."

I raise my chin defiantly. Harry and Voldermort raise their wands together.

"Avada Kedavra."


End file.
